


The Gambit Drabble Diaries

by Wat_Are_Dis



Series: Gambit AU [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Some chapters are violent I guess, Sorry Not Sorry, silliness, will add more tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wat_Are_Dis/pseuds/Wat_Are_Dis
Summary: [On hiatus]This is a companion toThe Timekeeper's Gambitand will consist of drabbles/prompts and silly little things that happen in the background but aren't necessarily in the main story. Feel free to make a request if there's something you want to see and I'll do my best to accommodate!Also this is mostly written like the characters are writing in a journal/diary, this is just meant to be for fun so please don't give me flack about how it's written. Any grammatical errors are probably done on purpose.Enjoy!Also special call out to Mauser_Frau! It's her damn fault I'm doing this to begin with. Thanks for the inspiration fam, love ya!
Relationships: Troy Calypso/Original Character(s)
Series: Gambit AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843591
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. I'm A Fashionista Baby!

Drabble 1: For Mau 

Alright I guess I'll start this sucker off.

Dear Diary, (haha so cliché)

Today was a day for downtime, so of course Troy and I were completely bored out of our minds. We literally spent the entire morning laying on the floor with Vael staring at the ceiling lamenting over the fact nothing sounded good enough to do. So we wrote some ideas on paper slips, put them into a random ass hat Troy had bought for Vael (it has kitty ears! :DD) and chose an activity that way.

We got _wander aimlessly around the Market District_ so that's what we did. Didn't plan on buying anything, didn't plan on finding anything to really amuse ourselves with.

Then we stumbled across a dress maker, who had the _cutest_ little girl with him. His daughter I guess, she sorta looked like him? Probably looked more like her mom I don't know. But she was around four or five years old, and she wanted Vael to play with her. Watching my little boy being all shy around a girl was amusing and adorable. He kept trying to hide behind Troy's leg, and I guess she thought he was playing hide-and-seek. Troy looked so uncomfortable standing there with tiny children running around his legs. I told him to suck it up and take one for the team.

Jerk ass pulled on my hair again, he's either always playing with it or pulling on it. I'm tempted to shave it all off just to see if it makes him cry.

But anyways the monk running the stall comes over and bows to me calling me "My Lady" (jokes on you dude I ain't no fucking lady) and asks me if I'd honor him by trying on some of his dresses. Now I normally don't like dresses, girly clothes in general make my skin crawl and expose too much, but these were lovely and I didn't get creeper vibes off of him. So I agreed and got to play dress up like a life-size doll. It was awesome!

What was even better though? Apparently little Cassidy (monk's child) managed to guilt Troy into trying on a dress too. How the _hell_ she did it I will probably never know, but she picked something nice out and then he's posing in the damn thing. And strangely enough he looked _good_ in it.

That brat had the audacity to shoot me some smug-ass look like he pulled it off better than me! So of course I had to teach him how it was done.

The whole damn mess actually turned into a goddamn fashion show, with monks milling about actually scoring us on our posing and a runway walk. I'll give you this, Troy has a fierce walk, he could easily be a runway model.

Fucker. 

Whatever he's my best friend and he acted like strutting around in flowy silk dresses was the most natural thing in the world for him. I was oddly proud, couldn't even make fun of him for it.

Never thought making him watch trash tv while we were up drinking on the Old World Archives like 'Top Model' would result in him taking what was taught to heart, but there you go.

I wonder if I could get him to do a runway walk in heels? If we could find heels in his size that is. I'm gonna bet he would do it just to show me that he's better at it than I am. Fashion is not my thing clearly, and walking in heels would mean a broken ankle for me. I can dance gracefully, but I'm a total klutz if I'm just walking. I've somehow managed to fall _up_ stairs before.

So yeah there you have it, we were total idiots today and apparently the monks of Athenas were grateful for it. They all see Sirens as being above them, which is why they always call us Lord or Lady. But today Troy and I showed them we are just people too.

Crazy crazy dork people.

So that's that for today Diary, til next time!

Love from Wyn! _hastily drawn heart_

* * *

Troy here!

My turn to write something I guess, but I'm not writing the whole day out since it's already done. Just a few things.

One, Cassidy is a sneaky little girl. She knows how to play up the cute guilt card, and plays it well. It's suuuuuuuper hard to tell a little doe-eyed girl with wobbly lips "no" so don't give me shit for it.

And that turquoise dress looked damn good with my skin okay?! And it was breezy and twirled nicely. Why did nobody tell me dresses were so liberating? The fact that monk dude had one that was roughly my size and only needed minimal hemming to fit me was awesome.

Besides if I have to watch Wyn's trashy drama shit tv shows in the middle of the night because neither of us can sleep, I'm gonna make it worth it somehow. Have I practiced walking like a hot bitch? Damn straight. Could I take a stunning picture that melts faces? Probably I dunno if I'm photogenic...but I know how to fake it!

Wyn's just jealous that I outclassed her anyways. I mean she looked beautiful, she always does. But I worked it and made it all about me.

So suck on that jealousy lemon Wyn!

Oh yeah and Vael eventually decided Cassidy wasn't that bad and they both ran around bringing more shit for me to put on and model.

Did not expect to be a giant doll today but whatever. The people of Athenas would never try to embarrass us over it so I think it was okay.

But I don't plan on doing that again, ever.

No matter what Wyn may say or do.

_long pause_

Nope! No matter what!

Whatever I'm done with this now. Bye.

_doodle of Troy in a dress holding up a peace sign takes up the bottom of the page_


	2. Is it just a dream?

Hey diary, 

Uh, wasn't expecting to write anything down again anytime soon buuuut it's 1am and I can't sleep. Figured writing down what's going on will help, maybe? At least that's what Wyn says she got this damn book for. "Work out problems that plague the mind. Or a record for future generations where they learn how _not_ to act."

There's these dreams I keep having…they scare me. I don't understand what I'm seeing, I don't know that I _want_ to understand them. 

I'm standing on a raised platform, thousands of bandits and Psychos surrounding me, and they're cheering. Ty is standing next to me, but she's so different. I can feel how sick she is, though she hides it so well. Her mind is twisted on her obsession, whatever it may be. It is the _only_ thing that matters to her anymore. 

_As for himself he looks and feels different too. He feels hollow inside, like something ran through him and scooped out everything that made him Troy. Turning to a reflective surface he doesn't recognize the man in it. Still tall and gangly, but clearly malnourished. He has some sort of metal plating in his face that makes it look thinner, more sharp. His prosthetic is huge and bulky, he can feel the muscles and tissue underneath it stretch and tear bit by bit and it throws off his balance._

_His marks are the swooping lines and ever-watching eyes of the Leech. He forgot what it was like to stare at his arm and believe for a moment that blood stained it, missing the burgundy wine color he'd come to associate with the strange hourglass that was the focal of Thrall's marks._

_Around his neck was leather collars and glow sticks, his locket nowhere in sight. Looking around the gathered masses he searches for a head of snowy white, and doesn't find one._

_Where was Wyn? Where was Vael?!_

_Something laughed in the back of his head taunting him over the fact they didn't exist there, and never would. He was alone._

_Darkness swirls around him and then he's on a cliffside at sunset, the stars scattered in the sky. He feels a heavy coating of phlem built-up in his lungs, coughing doesn't ease it in the slightest. He hacks and hacks until he feels like the lack of air will finally be the death of him._

_And then his lungs clear only for a fountain of blood to gush forth from his mouth wrenched open in a silent scream._

_Troy is pulled under into a sea of blood. All he can see is red._

_Red red red._

_Breaking the surface he feels relieved at the clear air he breathes in and greedily gulps down what he can, before his body is riddled with bullets. A glance over his shoulder shows him Tyreen encased in a Phase bubble but Maya isn't anywhere to be seen. Ty is screaming in pain, but the bubbles dissipates and they both hit the ground at the same time._

_He's falling through the darkness once more then he's in an Eridian temple. A maniacal laugh breaks out all around him followed by screaming. Troy spins himself around on the defensive only to freeze up in horror. Wyn is in the air, held up by a clawed hand that had punched it's way through her lower abdomen, tears mingling with the blood oozing from her mouth and eyes._

_Troy let's loose his own scream as Vael appears where Wyn had just been, the clawed hand gripping a handful of hair and rivers of blood flowing where his eyes used to be._

_It was usually at this point he'd jolt awake a scream still strangling his airways. Sometimes though, sometimes the nightmare would start over again._

Eh heh, so yeah…that's what I'm dealing with. Maybe now that I've written it down it won't bother me so much? I can only hope so…

_Wet drops smear some of the words on the pages and shaking hands carefully close the book._

_A choked sob breaks the silence of the otherwise tranquil room._


	3. Caring for your spriggen 101

Here are some tips for taking care of your spriggen (because apparently I'm a noob and need to write this junk down) 

#1- Water

You want to keep a spriggen? You need a decent sized water source nearby. Nothing smaller than a pond will satisfy them. They LOVE water. Makes sense, they're primary food source is aquatic creatures. But they also just love swimming, they're designed for it. Large webbing in between all of their toes, and they're skin produces some sort of oil that repels water, keeping them from being bogged down by it. Which also makes it very hard to bathe a dirty spriggen. Which brings me to my next point. 

#2- Don't try to give a spriggen a bath

They have super sharp claws, and have no problem using them if displeased. Spriggen can clean themselves so keep soap away from them. Trust me, if I didn't have Healing I'd have a nasty scar across my chest for trying to bathe Cy. I wasn't aware of the oil but it keeps them fairly clean too. Troy explained that their skin will produce a large amount once a day that darkens the fur, and as they clean themselves the oil spreads out and lightens up to the same color as their fur. It's also apparently why the males and females have different base colors. The males are a darker grey and the females are creme colored due to the different hormones they produce, and it changes the composition for their skin oil. 

#3- Learn to speak Eridian

I wish I was joking for this one, but I guess it's the easiest language for them to understand. Too bad it's damn difficult to learn! Apparently your best bet is to learn it during your formative years, otherwise you never quite grasp it. I therefore have fobbed Vael onto Troy demanding he teach our son something useful like that. And the smug bastard was smug about it of course, so now I will be teaching Vael a language I picked up from a game I used to play. I wonder if Troy will ever figure out it's a made-up language, he never asked me about where my last name came from. He probably won't though, and I kinda don't want to have to explain why I made a new surname for myself at 16. Moving on…

#4- Bribery is your best friend

Is your spriggen being an absolute catty brat? Refusing to listen to a word you say? Trying to run the household? Bribe them. Best thing for that is turtles. They looooove turtles, their favorite treat. It reminds me of eating pistachios, the way their strong jaws crack open the shell and eat the meaty insides. And then just discard the shells for someone to stumble over in the middle of the night. Excuse me for waking up thirsty and just wanting some water, no need to set up death traps!

#5- Don't talk down to them

Spriggens are incredibly smart, so talking to them like they're stupid is gonna result in revenge tactics from them. Now luckily this wasn't my fuck up, but I still had to clean up the mess. Troy decides Cy is his new baby, carries her around in his arms like a newborn, which she doesn't mind. Talks to her like she's a baby though, and it irritates the hell outta her. I told him to stop it, he told me she'd adapt and eventually be fine with it. Guess who threw up all over one of the few rugs in the house? Guess who's stomach acid is a bright neon blue that instantly stains fabric? And guess which idiot was so disgustingly fascinated by the color he just had to snap a few pics of it before it could be cleaned up? Then deemed the rug a lost cause and tossed the whole thing out. My poor feet were so cold for days before the new one we ordered was delivered. Idiot still baby talks to her and I have had to resort to spraying him with a water spritzer to try and break him of the habit. 

It's a slow going work in progress. 

I don't know I'm sure there's a lot more to it but this is what I have for now. Cy isn't difficult really, she spends most of her time in the backyard either sunning herself or swimming in the pond just down the hill. It's close enough she can hear us call her but far enough away that we won't disturb her. If we all go out she's lounging across Troy's shoulders like some large colorful fur collar. She's gonna be too big to keep doing that soon, which makes him sad. Maya said when she gets too big we can have her start training with us to be a battle companion. That could be pretty interesting I guess. Maybe we could even have some armor forged for her? I guess we'll see, we can't force Cy to do something she doesn't want to. 

_A picture is glued onto the next page. It shows Troy asleep on a black fur rug, Wyn is curled up next to him on the right with her legs twisted with his. Vael is tucked up against him on the left. And Cy is stretched out across his torso, her sleeping face just under his chin and tail is wrapped around Vael's waist._


	4. A good 'ol knuckle dusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was a prompt request by one of the most badass fan girls ever. She requested an aggressive Troy, so that's what you're getting. Set a little bit later in Gambit, these chapters won't necessarily be in any linear order. 
> 
> **Here's to you Momz ❤**

His knuckles whitened as he tightened his grip on the utensil in his hand. Troy was getting really tired of the other men in the Crimson Raiders constantly being disrespectful of the women around them. He had informed the higher ups, had spoken up and told them to stop, and yet they still persisted. And now? Now they have the audacity to talk about _his_ girlfriend while he was within earshot. 

Troy was fucking _done_ with all of it. 

As he stands up from the table he looks down at his half-eaten meal grumpily. This was why he hated eating in the Mess Hall, couldn't get any peace and quiet. Still he had been sore and exhausted from the supply run and had followed his nose to the closest food source upon return, stomach trying to eat itself loudly. 

A twitch forms around his right eye at one man's loud remark over Wyn's breast size, another agreeing with the first and lamenting over how soft they must be. As Troy picks up his tray and casually walks over towards the table of jackasses he sees a third make a crude motion with his body, hips moving as if thrusting into something. 

By the time he reaches the table the group of eight are laughing uproariously and jeering at him snidely. "Where's yer purrty lady at Calypso?" One of them slurs out arrogantly. 

"Out running errands, why?"

"Sure would like 'ta meet 'er is all. She's got such a cute face. Y'know what I'd like 'ta do all over it?"

"No, I don't." And having said that Troy swung his metal tray as hard as he could into the other man's face. The give of a breaking jaw and loud crunching of bones and cartilage was quite satisfying. You could hear a pin drop with how quiet the room suddenly became, a smirk breaking out on Troy's face as he studies the bloodied tray he's holding.

"I gave you guys chance after chance to shut the fuck up with that shit that just can't seem to stop falling outta your mouth. Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way."

The remaining men all stand leveling him with hate-filled glares, a couple of them cracking their knuckles trying to appear threatening. One of them finally lunged when Troy gave him a cocky grin, meeting the business end of a metal fist. 

Troy took a moment to shake off blood and grey matter from his hand, not expecting it to go so deeply into the man's skull that he was essentially fist bumping the other's brain. He looks up to see matching horrified expressions on the other six standing there dumbly. Feeling somewhat merciful Troy tosses the busted up tray aside and makes a 'come hither' motion with his finger. 

Then he's dancing, ducking and weaving under and around fists and anything they can grab to hit him with. Their movements were so slow to him, he had trained with the best of the best after all and their pitiful attempts at landing a hit was laughable.

Duck, weave to the left, punch to the kneecap, swerve head to the right, elbow to the gut, duck again. He was nearly bored, his opponents were already panting and Troy wasn't even slightly winded. The next time he crouched out of the way he brought his elbow down hard and broke the leg of one of them, pouncing on the man as he howled with pain and hit the ground. Troy pins him down and beats the man stupid, ignoring the hits and kicks coming from the others. A red haze has settled over his mind with his growing anger and he keeps pummeling the sticky goop of meat long after the body attached to it has ceased moving. 

A sharp pain in his side grabs his attention and without looking at the man who had stabbed him Troy rips the knife from his body and plunges it up through the gaping mouth of the person quivering in front of him. He jerks the blade down sharply and in a smooth motion flips the blade into a backwards hold and jams it into the body standing behind him. 

Troy is throwing punches left and right, his own hand meeting solid bone with some of his sloppy hits and busting a couple of the knuckles open. It's when the last man is crying in a puddle of his own piss that the haze lifts. Sneering down at the worm beneath him Troy growls out one final warning to watch his mouth before turning and stalking out of the Mess Hall, an assorted pile of seven bodies left in his wake. 

He's trying to wrap his hand after a long shower when Wyn finally makes it back. She drops what she had been carrying and hurries over to his side, taking his injured hand into her own and looking it over critically, while also looking at his bandaged side with a frown.

"So, I heard you got into a bit of a tussle?"

"Yeah…something like that…" he grumbles out. She hums in encouragement, but when he doesn't say anything else she looks him in the eye. 

"At least you gave better than you got. And even though I can fight my own battles," she holds up a hand to silence his interruption, "I appreciate that you defended my honor Sweetheart. Thank you…but next time make sure there aren't any witnesses when you murder people to death. I hate getting yelled at as soon as I get back to base."

"No promises love, I don't tolerate trash talking about you like you're a personal fuck toy."

Wyn smiles at him as the soft glow of her marks lights up; his body is fully healed within moments and he pulls her face down to meet his in a grateful kiss. 

She settles onto his lap and runs her fingers lightly over his face and through his hair, helping him to relax fully. Troy presses a gentle kiss to her temple and holds her close to his chest. 

He enjoys the simple, silent moment for what it is, putting the rest of the world on hold for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points to whomever can tell me the significance of there being eight of the jackasses! I'll give you uh...a cookie! And...idk something else...?


	5. I wish...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy takes Vael stargazing.

It was a warm, clear night. Perfect for the stargazing he wanted to do tonight. Troy hummed with satisfaction when they got to what had been jokingly dubbed "Troy's tree," not that he could complain or disagree on such a name being given. He always seemed to be drawn to this area, and it had been deemed a sacred place by the monks because of it. 

Troy set Vael down to free up his hands so that he could lay down the quilt he'd hauled along. His son toddled about, curious over everything surrounding them, and pointing out things with excited chirping noises. He was especially interested in the fireflies that were lazily floating above his head, mesmerized by the slow blinking and dancing they did in the sky. 

Troy laid on his back, staring with unfocused eyes on the infinite expanse of space far above them. Here on Athenas it was easy to see the celestial bodies of space, no pollution of any sort to muck up the sky. It felt like being on Nekrotafeyo again, but much more peaceful. 

Eventually Vael made his way over to Troy, having somehow lost his shoes and one of his socks in the five minutes he had been exploring. Troy let out a frustrated sigh, then yanked the remaining sock off and hucked it into the night, uncaring anymore. His son was very much like Wyn, and maybe a bit like himself, in that socks and shoes were hella uncomfortable and wearing them was pointless. 

Well, maybe not so pointless on places like Promethea or Pandora where you could step in something nasty or sharp so easily. But here it was a waste of fabric and leather, socks and shoes.

Vael giggled at Troy, grabbing at his nose playfully, and breaking out in hysterical laughter when Troy nibbled at his fingers. 

"Dada noooooo! No eat me!"

"What?! You're grabbing at my face like you wanna feed me, what am I supposed to think?

"No eat! Mine!"

"Alright alright, calm down." Troy placated Vael with a chuckle. His angry face was the cutest thing, cheeks all puffed out and nose all scrunched up. Call him a bad father and boyfriend, but irritating his family was far too fun and adorable for him to not do it. Wyn looked exactly the same when irritated. 

Troy squished both of Vael's cheeks, quickly deflating them and making his son squirm. His loud booming laugh set a flock of sleeping birds aflight, Vael's pathetic little whines keeping him from calming down properly. 

Still giggling like an idiot, Troy pulled Vael down to lay beside him on the quilt. He started pointing out stars and constellations that he knew, the boy paying him rapt attention as he took everything in. 

"Star!" Vael suddenly shouts out, pointing to a shooting star streaking across the sky. 

"Oh yeah, a shooting star. Your mom says we're supposed to make a wish if we see one. Should we do it?"

"Ya! Star wish!"

"Okay, so what do we wish for Bubba?"

Vael falls silent at that, clearly concentrating on thinking up something. Troy let's his mind wander as he contemplates for himself what to wish for. It's not like it could come true, but it didn't hurt to try, right? 

_I wish…_

He wished that his mom was still around, but that was impossible. Even if the wish could come true, her body was long decomposed in that shoddy grave on Nekrotafeyo. She wouldn't be happy coming back as something like that, it would be a miserable existence. Still, Troy would love for his mom to see his life now. What would she think?

_I wish…_

He wished things hadn't gone to shit with his twin. Troy often wondered what his life would be like right now if Tyreen hadn't condemned him to death. Would they be happy? A part of him felt that things would have still been miserable, just in a different way. He often had recurring nightmares, and whenever Tyreen was in them, something awful was happening to him. If he had stayed with his sister, Troy would be alone. He just _knew_ that Wyn and Vael would never have been a part of his life. He would still have been dependent on his sister to keep him alive. 

Troy would have been forever trapped under her thumb, his existence continuing simply on her whim. 

_I wish…_

Wishing for something that benefitted himself seemed incredibly selfish. All things considered, he didn't have that horrible of a life. As he looked over to his son lying next to him, Troy thought that he was very lucky indeed. 

He had a family of his own now. He lived somewhere that was peaceful, the people genuinely caring about him. He was healthier and stronger than he had been his whole life. 

Yes, very lucky indeed. 

As Troy stared at Vael, he also thought of Wyn waiting for them back home, baking some tasty treat as she tended to do when she had spare time. It hit him then, and he knew what he wanted to wish for. 

_I wish for them to always be happy._


End file.
